1 A Summerlee's Story
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Depois do incidente com Dieter, o piloto alemão, Summerlee conta mais um de seus segredos à Marguerite... "-Sente-se Srta. Krux. Sente-se e eu lhe contarei algo que nunca comentei com as pessoas, da mesma forma que lhe contei sobre Anna..."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens da série - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-The Lost World - não me pertencem... Sim, eu os amo, mas nao os criei!!

N.A.: fic surgida de uma vontade inexplicavel de explicar (sim, sm, frase estranha, concordo) o passado dos moradores do Platô; e a minha versão de como eles saíram de lá... (vulga 4ª temporada)

**1 – A Summerlee's Story**

- Vou caçar alguma coisa para almoçarmos,- disse Malone.- já não há mais carne na despensa.

- Quer ajuda?- questionou Summerlee.

- Não precisa Professor, vou pegar algo pequeno. Deixemos os dinossauros para quando nosso caçador profissional voltar da pequena excursão com Challenger e Verônica.

Nesse momento Marguerite entrou na cozinha espreguiçando-se.

- Então Malone, fez café?

- Sim Marguerite, e a louça vai ficar por sua conta.- ele apanhou um rifle e entrou no elevador.- Volto mais tarde.- e desceu.

- E essa agora!- resmungou ela.- Hoje a louça era obrigação dele!

A herdeira serviu-se de café e se sentou à mesa.

- Fique calma minha cara, façamos o seguinte: eu a ajudo com a louça e você me ajuda na horta mais tarde.- apaziguou Summerlee.

Ela sorriu. Depois de tudo o que o Professor havia feito no dia anterior, defendendo-a de Dieter¹, aquele maldito piloto alemão, ela sentia-se mais próxima dele. A verdade é que desde o início daquela expedição, Arthur Summerlee fora o único com quem Marguerite simpatizara logo de cara; sentia que podia confiar nele porque ele confiava nela, coisa que os demais não faziam.

- Tudo bem Professor, pode deixar.- ela o encarou.- Er, Summerlee, posso fazer uma pergunta?

O cientista sentou-se diante dela, sorriu daquele seu jeito bondoso e assentiu com a cabeça.

- É claro minha querida, desde que eu possa respondê-la...

- É sobre o que você fez ontem.- começou ela.- Você não me conhece direito, mas ainda assim não permitiu que Dieter atirasse em mim. Eu sei bem que as pessoas não confiam em mim, e, segundo a Verônica me disse, nem ao menos gostam de mim², então eu queria saber por que você se arriscou tanto... Ele podia tê-lo matado!

Summerlee suspirou. Também ele sentia um carinho inexplicável por aquela mulher tão misteriosa. E desde que ela cuidara dele quando fora picado pela abelha gigante³, sentia-se como que em dívida.

- Ora Srta. Krux, teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um aqui.- ele segurou a mão dela.- Além disso, não esqueci que foi a senhorita quem cuidou de mim quando aquela maldita abelha me picou. Nem que foi a senhorita quem nos salvou do "Paraíso"... Lembra-se?

Ela sorriu. Como poderia esquecer aquele lugar sinistro, com uma árvore que drenava a força vital das pessoas e que quase acabara com Malone?4

- Todos lhe somos muito gratos, aliás.- emendou o cientista.

- É meu caro Professor, mas gratidão é muito diferente de apreço.- murmurou ela afagando a mão dele. Então se levantou e começou a limpar a mesa.- De qualquer modo, isso não importa, terão que me suportar já que sou eu quem financia essa expedição...

"Com licença, vou começar minhas tarefas."

- Marguerite, espere!

Ela parou e voltou-se para ele.

- Sim?

- Não me parece que você gostou da minha resposta.- era uma afirmação.

- Digamos que foi evasiva demais para o meu gosto, mas eu perguntei e o senhor respondeu. Esse foi o acordo.

- Ah minha querida,- ele rumou para a varanda.- venha cá, sente-se comigo um pouco.

A morena seguiu-o e, ao se aproximar, notou que seu semblante estava pesaroso, nublado...

- O que houve Professor? Foi algo que eu disse?

- Não, não se preocupe.- ele a encarou.- Eu sou um velho tolo que não gosta muito de enfrentar o passado...

Ela não entendeu.

- Bem, você quer saber exatamente o motivo que me levou a defendê-la daquele piloto? Motivo, é claro, além dos que já lhe disse...- perguntou.

- Bem, sim. Isso é, apenas se você quiser falar sobre isso...- respondeu a herdeira, preocupada. Não queria aborrecê-lo, preocupava-se com ele.

- Sente-se Srta. Krux. Sente-se e eu lhe contarei algo que nunca comentei com as pessoas, da mesma forma que lhe contei sobre Anna5.

A herdeira sentou-se ao lado do cientista e esperou até que ele estivesse pronto para começar.

Continua...

ps: essa eh uma fic terminada, mas que se encaixa em outras fics que publicarei futuramente... Please, deixem review, nem que seja me detonando..

Ah, talvez uma chantagenzinha ajude: deixem review e eu posto o final... husahushuhushuas


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens da série - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-The Lost World - não me pertencem... Sim, eu os amo, mas nao os criei!!

N.A.: fic surgida de uma vontade inexplicavel de explicar (sim, sm, frase estranha, concordo) o passado dos moradores do Platô; e a minha versão de como eles saíram de lá... (vulga 4ª temporada)

Ah, meninas, muito thanks pelas reviws(eh assim que escreve?) heheh)... Juro que achei que ninguém estava lendo!!!

*Madge Krux: que honra tê-la como minha leitora!!! Amo demais as tuas fics viu??Obrigada pela review!

* Marguerrite: Flor, nessa o Roxton não aparece (infelizmente¬¬), mas não chore que nas próximas ele estará presente!!! Bjos... Obrigada pela review!

*Luanaa: Valeu por estar lendo... Aqui vai o final... e continua lendo minhas fics ok???? bjINhoS

Ele suspirou, então pôs-se a falar:

- Há algum tempo minha filha, Catherine, casou-se com o Conde Phillip. Eles eram muito felizes e, quando minha filha engravidou, eles não couberam em si de tanta alegria…- os olhos dele brilhavam como se pudesse ver as cenas.- Então nasceu uma menina, uma linda menina que se tornou a princesa da família.

"Tudo parecia perfeito. Catherine, Phillip e a criança passaram alguns meses na França com a família dele, quando voltaram a pequena já estava com seis ou sete meses e parecia um anjo. Tinha uma fina penugem negra a cobrir-lhe a cabecinha, uma pele branca feito marfim e os olhos mais azuis que já se viu..."

- A maioria dos bebês tem olhos azuis Professor.- comentou Marguerite, sorrindo.

Summerlee sorriu também. Estava calado, parecia ver o rosto da pequena diante de si.

"Que diabos isso tem a ver comigo?- pensou Marguerite intrigada. Mas resolveu não interrompê-lo. Quem sabe ele precisasse desabafar aquilo também?"

Minutos depois, percebendo que o cientista estava perdido demais nas suas recordações, a morena pigarreou delicadamente.

- Summerlee?

- Ah, sim! Desculpe-me minha cara, me perdi nos pensamentos...

- Eu notei...

- Bem, mas continuando.

"Na manhã do aniversário de minha filha estávamos todos na propriedade do Conde em Avebury, quando ocorreu uma explosão na ala leste da casa. Foi horrível!"

"A explosão viera exatamente do quarto da pequenina..."

A voz dele morreu na garganta e lágrimas lhe turvaram a visão.

- Oh, Arthur... Eu, eu sinto muito...- murmurou a herdeira, afagando carinhosamente a mão do cientista.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Todos nos sentimos impotentes. Falháramos com a pessoa mais importante de nossas vidas.- prosseguiu Summerlee.- A explosão foi tão violenta que em minutos toda a ala leste ardia em chamas.

"Minha filha nunca se recuperou. Na verdade creio que nenhum de nós realmente tenha se recuperado. Ela e o Conde não tiveram outros filhos, temiam falhar novamente. E nós nunca descobrimos quem causou aquela tragédia, quem nos tirou nossa pequena princesinha..."

- É realmente horrível Arthur... Mas...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você?- emendou ele.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não lhe disse o nome da minha neta, disse?

- Não.

- Marguerite.

- O que? - disse ela sem entender.

- Marguerite era o nome dela.- respondeu simplesmente.

A herdeira ficou estupefata. Então ela subitamente entendeu porque somente o cientista a tratava com carinho, ela o fazia lembrar-se da neta!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que Marguerite se retirou para dentro da casa, deixando Summerlee sozinho com seus pensamentos e lembranças.

O dia transcorreu tranquilamente, Malone trouxera um pequeno porco do mato para o almoço e Summerlee o cozinhara com maestria. Nem ele, nem Marguerite tocaram mais no assunto da manhã.

Então, à noite, quando o jornalista já se retirara para escrever em seus diários, Arthur Summerlee deixou-se ficar na varanda, olhando para as estrelas, perdido em suas divagações.

- Professor?- chamou a morena, timidamente.

- Oh, sim.

- Eu só queria dizer que a culpa não foi de nenhum de vocês. O senhor não falhou com sua neta, ninguém poderia prever o que aconteceu...

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- E eu tenho certeza de que, onde quer que a pequena Marguerite esteja, ela está cuidando do senhor.

Sem perceber o que fazia, a herdeira deu um leve beijo na testa do homem e retirou-se para seu quarto.

Summerlee olhou novamente para o céu estrelado, sorriu e murmurou:

- Boa noite minha pequena princesinha...

Episódios Citados:

1 – Primeira Temporada, episódio 12 – Tribute –

2 – Primeira Temporada, episódio 02 – Stranded –

3 – Primeira Temporada, episódio 04 – Nectar –

4 – Primeira Temporada, episódio 09 – Paradise Found –

5 – Primeira Temporada, episódio 04 – Nectar –


End file.
